


It's Not Right For You

by Lotheindra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotheindra/pseuds/Lotheindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't happy with his life in New York. Sure he has everything he could ever want but he feels like he's missing something, and that something is home. Stiles decides to visit Beacon Hills for a week where he reconnects with Derek and has to choose between what he knows and what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Right For You

Stiles was drowning. Well not really drowning but he wasn't happy with anything in his life right now. He wasn't happy with his office job, he wasn't happy in the large city, and he certainly wasn't happy in his relationship. He knew he should be grateful for everything he had but that only made him feel worse. He was lucky to have a stable job, a roof above his head, and someone to share a bed with at night but he couldn't bring himself to be happy. He was twenty one and hadn't done anything he felt he could take pride in. Miles away from his small home only left him with a serious case of homesickness each night and even though he had moved to the big city with Malia, his high school girlfriend, he still missed the intimacy of Beacon Hills. He couldn't go back now though, his father would be so disappointed with him. Whenever he visited home all his father talked about was how proud he was of Stiles and how he was so happy he had finally gotten out of Beacon Hills just like he had always dreamed of. There might have been a time when all Stiles dreamed about was the big loud city and the shiny buildings but now that he was here he realized just how lonely and isolated all that made him feel. 

It was another gloomy night in New York when Stiles stepped onto the 6 train that took him back to his small apartment. He would then pick up Thai food, because it was Thai food night, and eat dinner with Malia while watching whatever reality t.v. show she was addicted to that month. Last month it had been Dance Moms and he was more than glad that it was over. He could appreciate the amount of work the young girls put into each routine but he just didn't understand the appeal of watching the older women be verbally abusive.  
The small bell dinged as Stiles entered the small Thai takeout restaurant. He was instantly greeted by James, the head cook, who was taking his break upfront reading the newspaper and making small conversation to the cashier on duty.  
“Stiles!” James waves to him with a large smile on his face. “The usual.” It's almost embarrassing how often he and Malia eat out and he's constantly reminded of this every time he enters a restaurant they frequent often.  
“Yeah.” Stiles replies returning the smile. If there was one thing he knew for certain it was to always treat the people who handled your food politely and with respect. If you didn't it is almost too easy for them to spit in your food and get away with it.  
“Hey Jules.” James said addressing the cashier. “Ring him up for one mixed veg, one pad thai, and one shrimp rice. Oh and add on one order of clear noodles on the house.” James finished and then practically skipped back to the kitchen.  
“Will there be anything else?” Jules said fixing her bored gaze on Stiles.  
“No that's all.” Stiles replied while digging out his card to pay. He knew he could call before hand and have all the food ready by the time he reached the shop but he enjoyed sitting down on one of the small chairs in the waiting area and listening to whatever top 40 radio station they had playing that day. 

Stiles pulled out his phone and noted that he had one missed call from his father, probably just to check up on him, and one text from Malia asking him how long until he got home. He quickly responded to the text and decided it was a little too late at night to call his father. Besides he was probably out drinking which Stiles did not approve of at all. He could handle his father’s cheat days but he often worried about his alcohol consumption.  
Fifteen minutes later Stiles was making his way back to his apartment with the paper Thai takeout bag clutched tightly in his hands. The wind was picking up which meant rain and he didn't want to be caught in the storm. He practically ran the last few blocks before letting himself into the apartment building and walking up the five steps of stairs. For some reason the elevator was still out of order and Stiles cursed the kids who had decided that pressing every button repeatedly over and over again had been a good idea. Stiles finally reached his apartment door and let himself in. He scanned the room noticing the light pooling out from the bedroom where Malia was no doubt reading some odd article on the environment or wild animals. 

“Malia?” Stiles called out while placing the Thai food on the kitchen stove. He set down two plates on the counter while grabbing spoons to serve the food with. One of Stiles biggest pet peeves was using one spoon to serve all the food.  
“Yeah!” Malia called back still sightly distracted by the article she had open in her tab. “Is the food ready?”  
“Yep!” Stiles replied finishing setting up all the food. “You would not believe the day I've had.” Humour seeped into his voice as he recalled the events leading up to this moment.  
“Mmmm…” Malia hummed as she entered the kitchen. “Long day?”  
“The longest.” Stiles said smiling waiting for Malia to finish serving herself. “My boss was in a particularly bad mood. There was a bet going around the office that he was either upset about his screw up with the McCarthy project or because his wife found him in bed with a younger man.” Stiles laughed. Malia just looked confused.  
“Did his wife catch him in bed with another man?” She asked.  
“No.” Stiles said slightly disappointed that Malia hadn't laughed. “She did catch his texting some younger intern though. She couldn't prove that he was having any kind of romantic relationship since he had deleted previous messages from that number.”  
“That's sad.” Malia stated.

Stiles just nodded knowing better than to try to make any point now. They gravitated to the couch in front of the t.v. just as 16 and Pregnant came on. Malia was engrossed in the show but Sties just found it awfully depressing. These girls didn't seem like parent material and they were so young with so much potential. He knew what single parent homes were like and he didn't enjoy the idea of these girls having to struggle just to make ends meet for them and their children. In fact Stiles didn't get the appeal of reality television. It was all scripted so it wasn't actually reality and practically nothing happened. The drama that was staged wasn't even interesting enough to be called drama.

Around eleven thirty Stiles decided to get ready for bed. It was Saturday night which meant he had the next day off so he didn't really need to go to bed this early but he was feeling slightly worn down and depressed. It was like a weight was constantly sitting on his shoulders reminding him that he wasn't happy with what he was doing and how his life was turning out so far.  
“Remember I'm visiting home next week.” Stiles called out to Malia from the bathroom. He had been planning this trip back to Beacon Hills for months hoping that visiting would get rid of his homesickness and perhaps lift him out of this funk. “I'm already packed and I have the plane ticket.”  
“Ok.” Malia said still watching t.v.  
Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the lack of response before sliding into bed. A part of him, a bad part that he kind of resented, was glad that Malia hadn't been able to book the week off work and he was going back alone. He didn't let himself dwell on those thoughts too much knowing that he would never get to sleep if he did.

The next week passed in a blur. Everyday he got up, got dressed in his usual grey suit, caught the six-thirty train to work, caught the train home picking up dinner on his way, and then went to bed. By the end of the week Stiles was more than excited for his trip to Beacon Hills. He couldn't wait to catch up with his father and finally visit his childhood friend Scott and his wife Kira. The last time they had all seen each other was at Easter and it was June now.  
Stiles had his bags packed and ready to go when he kissed Malia goodbye. They exchanged the expected farewells and he made his was to the subway to catch the train to the airport. Security was surprisingly busy as Stiles made his way to his gate arriving and hour early. He had never understood why the airport wanted you to arrive two hours early for a flight. What could possibly happen in those two hours? Occupying himself with his book, The Fellowship of the Ring, which he was reading for the fifth time it felt like minutes before they were called to board. The flight was long but thankfully there were no crying infants or turbulence. 

When they touched down Stiles concluded that that was probably one of the best flights he had been on in his whole life, but that really wasn't saying much.  
Scott was there waiting for him with a cheesy sign that read: Stiles Stilinski (should call more than once a month. No seriously man, we’re like best friends and you can't even call every two weeks. I'm offended.) Stiles smiled at that. He and Scott had a running tradition, whenever either of them came to visit they would be greeted with a smiling face and a surprisingly passive aggressive welcome sign.

“I have to say that sign is much better than the last one.” Stiles said beaming.  
“I liked the last one!” Scott defended. “My last sign was genius!”  
“You can't call your own work genius.” Stiles countered. “It's only genius if it's been reviewed by a panel of well educated specialists. And your last sign said: Stiles Stilinski (Don't think I didn't notice the missing underwear from my drawer!)”  
“You stole my underwear!” Scott defended.  
“Dude!” Stiles laughed. “I did not steal your underwear. Your washer keeps eating it. Most people’s washing machines eat left socks but yours eats underwear.”  
“Yeah right.” Scott said while adorably pouting. “I still think that you stole them though.”  
And it's right in these moments, the ones where Stiles gets to banter with his best friend again and pretend like he never left, that he's glad to be home. 

“You must be exhausted.” Scott said interrupting Stiles’ train of thought.  
“Yeah.” Stiles responds only realizing now how tired he actually is. He had caught the early plane not wanting to waste a day back home.  
“Lucky for you I'm driving so you'll be able to catch some shut eye on the drive back.” Scott beamed. Stiles always loved Scott’s positive attitude. It could be a zombie apocalypse and Scott would still be smiling if the sun was out and he could find shapes in the clouds.  
“If you're driving then I'm definitely not getting any sleep.” Stiles joked which just earned him a playful shove.  
As soon as Stiles got in Scott’s car he was out like a light. 

* * *

Coming home is always awkward. On one hand you're relieved for the familiarity but on the other it just reminds you of how much has actually changed in your life. Stiles couldn't help but think of this as he was standing in the middle of his childhood room. He had unceremoniously dumped his bag on the bed decided he would not unpack and save himself some work at the end of the trip and was just looking at the walls. Nothing had changed since the last time he'd been here but didn't mean there were no nostalgic feelings. There were still high school photographs pinned up along the walls along with his old lacrosse jersey. 

He heard the front door open and practically ran downstairs in his excitement to see his father.  
“Hey.” John grunted slightly taken back by the force in which Stiles had run into him with. “I missed you too.” Stiles was so happy and kind of chocked up that he couldn't respond to his fathers greeting without risking crying. “I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight with Scott and Kira and some of the guys from the station.” John asked.  
Stiles took a moment to compose himself before releasing his father. “Yeah I'd like that.” Stiles said smiling. “I'd like that a lot.”  
“Well ok.” John said smiling. “Are you ready to go now or do you need to shower? We’re supposed to meet everyone at six and it's five-thirty now but I don't think anyone would mind if we’re a few minutes late.”  
“Yeah. Just give me a few moments to get ready.” Stiles replied before running upstairs to take a quick shower.  
John just chuckled at Stiles’ energy. Even as a kid Stiles had always had energy to spare. People would often look at John with pity since he was an only parent and had to juggle life with Stiles but John had always loved the chaos. Sure it had been hard for a few years after Claudia’s death but Stiles had created enough excitement so that he couldn't focus on the grief during the day, the night however was an entirely different matter. 

They managed to get out the door by five-forty-five and John allowed Stiles to drive, even if it was in that old blue Jeep that couldn't be safe anymore. Stiles however said that if anyone ever insulted his baby he was promptly disowning them because his Jeep was the only thing that mattered in the world, the only thing.  
They arrived at the small Italian restaurant five minutes late and Stiles was practically buzzing with excitement. He was happy that he was finally home and was getting the opportunity to catch up with some of his best friends. Of course not all of his friend group could make it but that was understandable since they all had real lives now with real responsibilities. As they made their way to the table it wasn't the sight of Kira or Parrish that stopped Stiles cold in his tracks, it was the sight of the one and only Derek Hale sitting at the table in his leather jacket. The same Derek Hale that Stiles had crushed on practically the whole way through high school and he would never admit this but also during the start of his relationship with Malia. If there was one thing Stiles was not expecting it would be Derek Hale back in Beacon Hills and on the police force, but life was not kind to Stiles and there Derek was in all his glory.

Stiles quickly composed himself, glad that no one had noticed him staring at Derek. The last thing he needed was rejection on his supposed to be pleasant week off. He just wanted to relax and forget about the invisible weight that had settled on his chest and shoulders. Stiles sat beside Scott and his father quickly picking up a menu to scan and hopefully hide any lingering emotions present on his face. 

"How was your flight?" Kira asked politely. That girl was just too nice of a person. If Stiles had to compare her to anything t would definitely be candy cotton because she was sweet and there was literally nothing wrong with her. "I'm glad that you got here safely. We've all missed you so much." Point proven.   
"It was uneventful." Stiles responded smiling. "Just long like every other flight but I'm glad to be back in Beacon Hills." And it was true. Stiles had really needed this reality check. He needed to come back to where he came from and remember why he had left, but now that he was here he wasn't too convinced that that had been a good enough reason. 

"Well we're glad to have you back." Parrish said. "Your father hasn't shut up about you since you announced your plans to return a few months ago. We could all do with a break from that right Derek." Parrish laughed.   
"I've been counting down the days until your arrival. I actually had to download a countdown app to my phone." Derek said with a completely straight face. Stiles didn't know I'd he was joking or actually serious but the shock of Derek telling a joke was enough to cause Stiles to choke on his water.   
Still spluttering from the water Stiles looked up at Derek surprise still written across his face. "Did you just tell a joke?" Stiles asked.   
"I am capable of humour." Derek responded curtly not understanding why the joke had taken Stiles by surprise.   
"No of course you are." Stiles said quickly. "It's just that I've never actually heard you use it before. You've always been Mr. Tall McBroody."  
Derek quirked an eyebrow at the name. "Mr. Tall McBroody." He dead panned. "That's the name you come up with?"   
"I think that name is genius!" Stiles exclaimed slightly offended that Derek didn't like it. Ok maybe he wasn't that offended, after all it was a pretty crap nickname. But that didn't discourage Stiles from defending it. "Scott tell him how genius that nickname is!" Stiles said nudging Scott.  
Scott just fixed Stiles with a look that simply said that his nickname wasn't nearly was great as he thought it was. “I think it was pretty good.” Parrish said. “I think we should start calling you that down at the station.” Parrish turned to Stiles. “We call him wolf now, for obvious reasons, but your new nickname is much better than that one.”  
Stiles shot Parrish a mischievous grin. “Nah.” He said still smiling now turning his gaze to Derek wanting to see his reaction to Stiles’ next words. “My nickname is a little long. You should just call him sour wolf.”  
This caused a burst of laughter to come out of Parrish who clearly enjoyed the idea of the new nickname. “Deal.” He said extending his hand to Stiles. “I’ll have the whole station calling him sour wolf tomorrow.” Stiles just gave an approving nod. Just imagining the expression on Derek’s face each time someone called him sour wolf was rewarding.  
Derek just groaned. “Why did I think it was a good idea to come to dinner tonight.”  
“Because you wanted to impress me by doing me a favour, and that favour was being part of the welcoming committee to my son.” John said smiling smugly. While he was glad that Stiles was taking time and visiting home his son could still be quite a handful. Sure Stiles was able to fill most of the silence with some new and exciting topic but it was nice to have other people to shift Stiles’ attention from him from time to time.  
Derek just grunted and looked back at the menu with new fascination. 

The rest of dinner seemed to pass by pretty quickly. Stiles was practically bombarded with questions about New York as well as a few about Malia. He tried to be slightly evasive when answering those questions and luckily for him the group seemed to pick up on his reluctance pretty quickly. They all fell into a comfortable conversation about what had changed in Beacon Hills since the lsat time he visited; Scott had apparently become the co-owner of the veterinarian clinic with Deaton and planned to take over as soon as Deaton was ready to retire; Kira was working as a history teacher at the high school thus following in her father’s footsteps; his dad had kind of been eating healthier since Stiles had last seen him but Stiles was suspicious of the other officers sneaking him hamburgers now and then; and of course Derek had returned to Beacon Hills after the fire that had killed most of his family and decided that there really was no place like home. The evening came to an end on a high note, the whole group happy and full and Stiles was more than ready for his nice comfortable bed at home.  
“We should do this again before you leave.” Scott said slinging his arm over Stiles’ shoulder. “I miss you.” A serious look slipping onto his face. Stiles felt a pang of guilt realizing that perhaps he really should call more often. He hadn't thought of it really, but now underneath the night sky and highway lights, Stiles realized that as hard as it was for him to be away from home maybe it was even harder for his friends and family to say good bye.  
“I will defiantly call more often.” Stiles said smiling at Scott tying to get back that careless mood. “I’ll even try to visit more, in fact I’ll try to visit so often you might actually get sick of me.”  
Scott fixed him with a slightly sad slightly hopeful look that almost made Stiles break down right in the parking lot. “I'd like that a lot man.” He said solemnly. “I really would.”  
Stiles gave everyone in the group one last hug before hopping in the Jeep with his dad. This time he chose to ride in the passenger seat since he wanted to think more about his conversation with Scott.  
“Dad.” Stiles said looking over to his father who's face was illuminated by the street lights. “Are you okay?”  
John looked at his son in slight surprise of the sudden question. “Of course I am son. Why do you ask?” He replied turning his gaze back to the road.  
“I just wanted to know are you lonely? I know I've been really busy in New York and I haven't called as often as I promised but are you okay?” Stiles rambled feeling the same tightness in his chest as when he was talking to Scott.  
“I understand that you're busy son.” John said smiling. “You're chasing your dream and I couldn't be more proud of you.”  
It wasn't until Stiles was laying in his bed that he realized his father never did tell him if he was lonely or not, but it was already past midnight and Stiles didn't want to wake him knowing he had to be up early the next morning. 

The next morning Stiles was woken up by the sun pouring in through his window. It took his a couple of seconds to remember that he was not in New York but instead in Beacon Hills. Pulling himself out of bed, way too early for his preference even though it was already ten o’clock, Stiles coaxed himself through his usual morning routine before heading into town for some well deserved coffee. If Stiles really wanted to he would have stayed home all day watching t.v. and perhaps snooping through his father’s office (because he cared) but he didn't want to waste a moment in Beacon Hills. He only had until Saturday to roam around town.  
He settled on the local coffee shop since small coffee shops usually had better everything than the large corporate brands. That was one thing he definitely learned in New York. 

The electronic door bell went off when Stiles entered the coffee shop breathing in the aroma of coffee and baked goods. The shop had a homey feel and Stiles could already feel his mood lifting.  
“Hey!” The familiar voice of Isaac greeted him from behind the counter. “I heard you were back in town!”  
“Yeah.” Stiles replied getting out his wallet. “I finally decided to take a week off.”  
“Well it's good to have you back in town.” Isaac said. “Your dad has been talking about your visit non-stop. I think it was driving some of the officers crazy!” Stiles blushed feeling slightly embarrassed that his dad had made such a big deal about his visit. “Anyway what can I get for you?” Isaac asked.  
“Just a coffee please.” Stiles replied. “Black.”  
Isaac hummed in approval. “There's not many people these days who are just content with black coffee. Starbucks started the mentality that ‘your coffee could be just as unique and special as you are’ and it's a trend that didn't fade.” Isaac speculated. “I wish more people would still be happy with their coffee black like you and Derek!” Isaac added when the door bell went off again. Stiles quickly turned and watched Derek approach the cash. “The usual?” Isaac said already getting the paper cup out. Derek just nodded.  
“I’ll pay for his too.” Derek said getting out his wallet.  
“You don't have to do that.” Stiles insisted trying to pull out a five dollar bill and hand it to Isaac before Derek could. “If anything I’ll buy you coffee because you sat dutifully through dinner last night.” Stiles joked.  
Sadly he wasn't fast enough and Derek had already handed Isaac a crumpled twenty dollar bill. “Don't worry about it.” He said. “As repayment you can sit with me and tell me how New York is.” Derek paused for a second to think. “How New York really is because I know you weren't telling the whole truth last night.”  
Stiles looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean I wasn't telling the whole truth?” He asked.  
“I could tell that you were holding stuff back last night.” Derek said with a shrug. “I want to hear about your adventures in New York, the uncut version.”  
They made their way to the couches in the corner and sat down. Stiles took a few sips of his coffee while thinking about how he wanted to respond to Derek’s comments. “New York is good.” Stiles finally settled on. Derek gave him a disbelieving look, it was almost as if he could tell that Stiles was lying. “It is!” Stiles insisted. Derek just sighed and quirked an eyebrow. “I don't know what you want from me.” Stiles said exasperated.  
“The truth.” Derek stated. “Are you happy? Do you enjoy your job?”  
Stiles sighed. He wanted to tell someone about how unhappy he really was and how he really did hate his job, he just didn't want his father to hear about it. Stiles sighed. “Confidentially?” Stiles asked tentatively.  
“I won't utter a word.” Derek replied seriously.  
“I don't know what I'm doing.” Stiles said. “I used to think that a big city was all I ever wanted. I used to think that escaping this small town would be the best thing that would ever happen to me but I was wrong. Sure the big city is busy and amazing and alive and there's never a dull moment but all I really realized is how much I miss home. I miss the intimacy of a small town. I miss walking out of the house each mooring and have someone yell my name. I miss being able to recognize the people around me. Sure in New York there will be times when I realize that the guy standing next to meet stands in that exact spot each day but it's not the same. Being able to recognize someone and really know them are two very different things. I miss the nature and being able to drive for five minutes and find myself in the middle of a forest. Central park is impressive but that's it. It's impressive but you aren't really immersed in nature. You can still hear the sounds of the city and that just constantly reminds you that there's so many other important things you could be doing then standing in the middle of Central Park. Here when you're in the forest it's silent and you can just forget about everything else. There's so many things that I miss about Beacon Hills, hell I miss practically everything about Beacon Hills.” Stiles finished his rant and took a long well deserved breath.  
Derek continued to look at Stiles intently. "Why don't you move back then?" Derek asked. 

Stiles sighed. It was one of those questions everyone asked but no one really thought about in detail. Sure moving back may seem like the simple solution to everyone else but everything Stiles had was in New York, his job, his belongings, and his girlfriend. If Stiles was honest with himself the real reason he didn't move back to Beacon Hills was because he didn't want his father to be disappointed in him. He had worked his whole life to give Stiles everything he could ever need and Stiles wanted to repay every sacrifice his father ever made with interest.  
“I don't want to disappoint my dad.” Stiles said simply. “Plus I don't even know if there's work for me here.”  
“Your dad will be proud of you no matter what you choose to do.” Derek said. “He loves you and just wants you to be happy. And there is work for you here. I heard Davidson’s is hiring.”  
Sites looked at Derek in surprise. “They are?” He asked.  
“Yes.” Derek stated. “And you are more than qualified to work for them. They would be ecstatic to receive a resume from an accountant who had previously worked in New York City. The pay would probably be a little less than what you're used to but it's still a job.”  
Stiles pondered what Derek had just told him for a little while. If he could be guaranteed to have a job here he actually might be able to consider moving back home. He would finally have the chance to be happy again. “I’ll think about it.” Stiles concluded. “But enough about me. What are you up to today? We should hang out!” Derek gave him an unimpressed look, probably because he had used the phrase hang out. Hey if Derek didn't like his use of the english language he can suck it up. Stiles doesn't change for anyone because Stiles is an independent, strong, sassy warlock… or something along those lines.  
“It's my day off.” Derek admitted reluctantly.  
“Great!” Stiles said. “I will make sure this is your best day off of your life!”  
Looking back later, even though Derek would never admit it, that really was the best day off he had ever had.

* * *

The rest of Stiles’ week off was spent in the same fashion. Though he wasn't always with Derek, the two of them still spent a lot of time together. Stiles felt like he really got to know Derek after his confession in the coffee shop. Derek was really understanding to how he was feeling and when Stiles was with him he was able to forget all about New York. Of course there were the nights where he'd have to call Malia just to make sure she knew he was okay, but other then that Stiles almost believed he'd never left Beacon Hills. 

Like most good things (okay all good things) in Stiles’ life, the week had to end. It was the day before Stiles had to jump on a plane back to New York and he was hanging out with Derek once again. Derek had worked the morning shift that Saturday so he and Stiles had made plans to hang out that afternoon. They had just finished lunch at an old dinner before making their way to the park.  
“God it's a beautiful day.” Stiles said contently while lying down on the grass. He was enjoying the sun on his face and the feeling of a full stomach.  
“It is.” Derek said simply while he slowly lowered himself to lay next to Stiles. “You have to go back to New York tomorrow don't you?” Derek asked.  
“Shhh.” Stiles said ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut. “Don't ruin my happiness.”  
They lay there in silence for a little while before Derek spoke up. “You don't have to go back.” He said hopefully. “You can just stay here and send for your stuff.”  
Stiles turned his head to look at Derek who seemed incredibly fixated on the blue sky. “You know I can't do that.” Stiles said sadly. “Even if I did get a job here Malia’s still in New York and she's waiting for me.” If Stiles knew one thing it was to never dump a girl over any form of technology no matter what. If you ever cared about that person you'd have the guts to tell them that it was no longer working for you in person.  
Derek hummed in agreement turning to look at him. “I just think you should be happy.” He said while staring in Stiles’ eyes. “You should be doing what you want to be doing with your life right now. You're young and you should be happy, not like you're trapped in a big city.”  
Stiles didn't know how to respond. Sure he and Derek had become great friends over the last week but he didn't expect Derek to care so much about him. Stiles was still lost in his own thoughts when he felt warm lips pressed against his. He hadn't even noticed Derek watching him and then slowly leaning over closer to his face. Pulling back Stiles gazed in Derek’s eyes only to see the surprise he was feeling reflected there.  
“I'm so sorry!” Derek exclaimed. “I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to kiss you! I mean you're in a relationship!” Derek said his voice getting slightly higher with panic. “I'm so sorry!”

Derek was trying to work through his confusion as to why he had decided kissing him was a good idea when Stiles did what he did best, he ran. He ran back to his jeep and then drove as quickly as possible back to his house. When Stiles got home he locked himself in his room and started to pace while talking aloud to himself.  
“What the hell was that?” Stiles muttered. Sure he liked Derek, who wouldn't like Derek, but he never expected Derek to have any feelings towards him. He didn't expect Derek to make the first move either. Stiles was confused. On one hand he wanted to pursue a relationship with Derek. He wanted to have cute little movie nights with him and geek out over comic books, but on the other hand he was still with Malia. Sure he wasn't always happy with her but she was the one thing he'd known since high school. She was familiar, she was risk free and Derek was not. If he got involved with Derek and it didn't work out Stiles would be opening himself up to so much hurt. Stiles didn't want to be hurt, not again. For the rest of the night Stiles ignored the texts and calls from Derek deciding that the only choice he wanted to make was not to make a choice at all. He would go back to New York and see what would happen from there but talking to Derek would mean he would have to face his dilemma. 

When his father got home later that night Stiles was still pacing around in his room.  
“Hello son.” John said. “Want to tell me why you're wearing the floor out?”  
Stiles just looked at his father deciding on whether or not to tell him. “Just some relationship problems dad.” Stiles sighed. “Don't worry about it.”  
John just shot his son a disbelieving look. “Do these relationship problems have anything to do with Derek Hale?” John asked. Stiles looked up surprised. “I'm not oblivious.” John said laughing. “I've noticed you two hanging out an awful lot this week and he's seemed happier around the office.”  
“He kissed me!” Stiles blurted. “He kissed me and I ran away because I'm too emotionally constipated to deal with my feelings.” Stiles sat down on the bed and hung his head. He expected his father to yell at him for hurting Derek, he expected a long lecture about how he should go to Derek and apologize for being an ass, hell he expected anything but his father sitting next to him and patting him on the back.  
“It's going to be ok.” John said solemnly. “It’ll all work out.”  
Stiles looked at his father in shock. “How?” He asked incredulously. “I don't even know what I'm going to do. I mean I cheated dad. I cheated on Malia, I accidentally lead Derek on, and I'm leaving for New York tomorrow. I can't see Derek again for the rest of the trip without giving him some sort of answer and I don't have one for him. I like him, I really do but I also like Malia.” Stiles ranted. “I don't know if I can choose between the two of them and I don't know if I can handle the end result if I do!”  
John just gave Stiles a small reassuring smile. “You don't have to choose right now son.” He said. “You can always take some time to get your mind sorted and then hope that whoever you choose will still be waiting for you.” Stiles nodded but didn't quite understand. “You should get some sleep.” John continued. “You're scheduled to catch the early flight tomorrow and you don't want to miss it.”  
“Ok.” Stiles said quietly as John made his way to the door. “Good night dad.”  
Stiles settled in bed too emotionally exhausted to carry out his nightly routine and fell asleep. He fell into a fitful sleep still thinking about choosing between Derek and Malia. 

The next morning Stiles woke and and caught his plane like he planned. He made his way through security not once looking at his phone in fear of the temptation to call Derek. He endured the long flight with multiple babies and when he finally touched down in New York took the subway back to his small apartment where he was greeted by Malia.  
“Hey!” She breathed happily while throwing her arms around him. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” Stiles said giving her a small smile. “I really did.”  
Malia just smiled and grabbed onto Stiles’ hand. “How about I welcome you back the proper way.” She said while dragging him to the bedroom.  
Stiles resisted the urge to cringe at the horribly cheesy line. “I'd like that a lot.” He lied and let himself be led. 

Later that night Stiles lay awake thinking. He thought about Derek and what he was doing, he thought about Scott and his life with Kira, but mostly he thought about what Malia’s reaction would be to him telling her he had kissed another man. Well technically Derek had kissed him but he had enjoyed the chaste kiss and that made him slightly guilty. Finally Stiles decided enough was enough and he'd decide what to do in the morning, except he didn’t. He didn't decide what he was going to do in the morning and he didn't think about it at all for the next two months. Stiles almost forgot about the kiss, well more like he tried to forget about it but he couldn’t, pushing the incident to the back of his mind so it only nagged him occasionally. 

They fell back into their routine again, him and Malia. He went to work, picked up dinner on the way home, and they watched whatever reality t.v. show Malia was obsessed with that week. Stiles was once again comfortable in his life, he knew what he was doing. His life was back to being the exact way it had been before he had left to visit Beacon Hills. It wasn't until one night when Malia was out with her girlfriends and Stiles heard the phone ring that his comfort was interrupted. 

Stiles was cooking dinner, he decided that he had grown tired of fast food and wanted a change, when he heard the shrill ring of his phone going off. The noise startled Stiles since no one called him, all his friends knew that texting him was a safer bet. Quickly taking the pan off the stove Stiles ran to pick up his phone.  
“Hello?” He said finally locating it beside the couch in front of the t.v.  
“Hello.” A formal voice responded. “Is this Stiles Stilinski?” The voice asked.  
“It is.” Stiles said curtly ready to hang up if it was a telemarketer.  
“I'm sorry for calling so late but I'm a representative from Davidson’s. You applied to our Beacon Hills office a few months ago.” Stiles had forgotten about the application. He had done it on a whim after Derek had suggested it.  
“Yes I did.” Stiles responded his mind blank. He was surprised to be hearing from them.  
“Yes, well we are just calling to inform you that we would love to have you come and work for us.” The voice said waiting for an answer from Stiles. When no answer came the voice continued to speak. “Of course we understand that you're still employed at the firm in New York but we would still love you to consider our offer.”  
Stiles finally regained his ability to speak. “I, uh.” He stumbled. “I don't know what to say.” Stiles managed.  
“You don't have to decide now.” The voice reassured. “Take all the time you need. We here at Davidson’s view you as a very valuable investment. Take our number and when you do decide inform us of how much time you think you'll need until you can start working here.”  
Stiles took the number down then said good bye. He had gotten the job, he could move back to Beacon Hills. Stiles sat and ate his dinner while mulling over the news. It wasn't until Malia got home that Stiles snapped out of his daze. 

“Hey sweetie!” Malia slurred when leaning against the doorway. “How was your night?” Before Stiles could respond Malia continued talking. “Mine was excellent!” She sang. “We danced, we drank, and we totally got hit on.” Malia giggled while stumbling past Stiles to the bedroom. Stiles should be upset that his girlfriend got hit on throughout the night by other men but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. He was too occupied with the news that he had gotten a job back in Beacon Hills, but then Stiles realized that the one thing that really mattered to him in Beacon Hills probably wasn't still waiting for him. He hadn't made contact with Derek in two months and the probability of him moving on and finding someone else within that time frame was very likely. That night Stiles stayed awake the whole night, he couldn't fall asleep because he was too anxious thinking about Derek with another man or woman. 

The next morning Stiles got out of bed early since he hadn't been able to sleep. He made breakfast for him and Malia knowing she liked to cure her hangovers with greasy food. It wasn't long until the smell of food woke Malia up and she made her way into the kitchen.

“Morning.” Stiles said greeting Malia. “How was your sleep?” Malia just picked up her fork and started eating her breakfast. “You were absolutely wasted last night.” Stiles laughed trying to lighten the mood but Malia just kept her head down and ate. Deciding he wasn't going to get anything out of her Stiles also started eating his breakfast. They finished their meal and Malia got up only to make her way back to the bedroom and pass out once again on the bed. Stiles sighed not understanding how their relationship had become this. He remembered being so in love with her in high school, well maybe they weren't in love but they were special to each other. They always talked and they had been each-other’s first.  
“I got a job offer back in Beacon Hills.” Stiles said out loud wanting to hear how it sounded.  
“You applied for a job back home?” Malia said. Stiles flailed, losing his balance and falling off his chair as he turned to see Malia standing in the doorway. “Why did you apply for a job back home?”  
Stiles opened his mouth a few times before settling on an answer. “It was just an impulse.” Stiles explained. “I didn't think anything would come of it. They were hiring and I thought I would take a chance. I won't take the job! I don't want to ruin us, I don't want to hurt you.” Stiles would keep going on and on if Malia hadn't interrupted him.  
“I slept with someone that week you went away.” She blurted. Stiles just stared at will not knowing if he wanted her to continue or not. “He's a friend of a friend and I saw him again last night and we slept together again.”  
Stiles just stood there frozen for a while deciding how he wanted to react to this news. He was hurt. Of course he was hurt. Even though his and Malia’s relationship hadn't been amazing for a few years he never really wanted to do anything to hurt her, even the kiss with Derek had been unintentional and it didn't get any deeper than a chaste kiss. Stiles eventually just nodded. “I’ll move out if you want me to.” He said. There was no point in trying to fight this, it would only make them both unhappy in the end.  
Malia just nodded. “I'm sorry Stiles.” She said. “But we both know that we haven't been good together for a while. It's better to end things now before one of us gets really hurt.” 

Stiles was pretty sure he was really hurt right now. In fact he didn't know what more hurt would consist of. Stiles spent the rest of the day gathering whatever he could fit into a suitcase, which surprisingly was most of his possessions, and left. He checked into a fairly cheap motel for the night. Stiles was lying down on the motel bed looking at his phone deciding who to call to tell about his current situation when his phone rang deciding for him.  
“Hi Scott.” Stiles said tiredly. “How are you?”  
“Man you would not believe what news I got today!” Scott’s overly excited voice yelled into his ear.  
“What is it?” Stiles asked deflated. If Scott had gotten really good news today Sties didn't want to be the one to ruin his mood. Sure Scott sometimes got overly excited about really little things but it sounded like really big news.  
“Kira’s pregnant!” Scott said.  
Stiles immediately sat up. “Dude that's awesome!” Stiles said beaming.  
“Yeah!” Scott said. For the next few hours Stiles listened to Scott talk about the baby. What they were going to name him/her (even though no name was set in stone), what would happen if the baby was a girl or boy (and Scott would be really happy with either one because he just wanted a child), and what to expect from Kira while she was going through the ups and downs of pregnancy. Stiles assured Scott that no matter what he was going to be a great father. After hanging up Stiles realized that he hadn't told Scott about him and Malia and for some reason he wasn't feeling all that bad about the breakup anymore.

Stiles finally felt somewhat free again. Malia was the only thing that had really been holding him to New York. Sure he had a job here but jobs come and go and right now Stiles is free to do whatever he wants.  
The next day Stiles calls Davidson’s back and accepts the offer, he then gives his two weeks notice at the firm he's currently working at. He doesn't tell anyone he's coming back home but he does let Scott and his dad know that he and Malia broke up. Those were really awkward conversations because they both didn't understand why he wasn't more broken up about it. He didn't tell them that he'd been unhappy with her for a while just that things didn't work out and they had decided to go their separate ways. 

Stiles spent the next two weeks looking for a small apartment in Beacon Hills. He had found a few but they had been a little out of his price range. He finally found one twenty minutes away from his new job at the right price and close enough to his dad. He had enlisted the help of Lydia to decorate the place so he would have furniture when he arrived. She had gladly agreed remembering what Stiles’ apartment in New York had looked like and didn't want a repeat of that fashion disaster. Lydia was also the one who had talked to the landowner and had organized all the paperwork to be completed before Stiles touched down. Stiles booked his plane ticket home with a newfound hope building up in his chest until he remembered Derek. Stiles was the kind of person who liked to ignore a problem and hope that it would go away. Now that he and Malia were no longer together he could freely think about what had happened between them. He didn't really know what to think, Stiles had had fun when he was with Derek everything had been so easy together in a way that it never had with Malia. He cared about Derek, he really did, but he knew he had left it too late. Sometimes avoiding your problems only creates more and eventually you’ll find yourself up to your neck with no way of getting out. 

* * *

Stiles called a cab as soon as he touched down in Beacon Hills. He didn't want to spend anymore time in the airport then he had to, he was already feeling really grungy from the trip. He was given his key upon arriving at the building and unlocked his door only to be faced with a very angry and happy Scott. Stiles was almost worried for a second that the two contradicting emotions were going to cause his friend an aneurism.

“How could you not tell me you were coming back to Beacon Hills?” Scott said his voice rising each second he spoke. “How could you not tell me you were coming back and you had gotten a job here? We’re supposed to be best friends man!”  
Stiles thought for a moment. “How did you find out?” Stiles asked. Apparently this was not the right thing to say.  
Scott fixed him with the most terrifying glare he could muster. It wasn't as scary as one of Lydia’s glares but there was still something unsettling about a guy who almost always smiled glaring at you. “Lydia mentioned that she was refurnishing an apartment here one night. I asked who for and she tried to brush it off like it was nothing. Eventually Kira got it out of her.” Stiles was surprised. Normally no one could force information out of Lydia but Stiles suspected Kira pulled some pregnancy trick.  
“I was going to tell you.” Stiles tried to reason.  
“But you didn’t.” Scott said curtly.  
“I don't know what happened.” Stiles sighed. “Malia and I broke up the night that you called to say Kira was pregnant and I didn't want to ruin your good mood. The next day I gave my two weeks notice and I called Lydia for help. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want you to worry especially since you're going to be a father.” Stiles looked up hopefully at Scott wondering if that explanation was good enough to get his best friend to forgive him.”  
Scott just stood there for a few moments staring Stiles down. A large smile then broke across his face. “I'm just glad to have you home man.” Scott said. “Plus your repayment to me will be watching you break the news to your father.”  
Stiles groaned but moved in to hug Scott. “Dude! Can't I just send him an incredibly apologetic text?” Scott gave him a very unimpressed look. “Or not.” Stiles grumbled. “I might as well write my will now.”

As it turned out Stiles didn't have to write his will but he did have to agree dinner every night for two weeks. While this wasn't a problem for Stiles since he loved spending time with father it also meant that Stiles didn't know who was showing up each night for dinner. His father had a bad habit of inviting anyone and everyone which meant Stiles usually had to cook for ten. When Stiles was complaining to Scott about this Scott only reminded that at least this way he could keep an eye on what his father was eating and Stiles perked up instantly. Scott was right and Stiles was going to go all out.

Scott left later that night after making plans with Stiles to meet up the next day at a coffee shop in town. Stiles was just getting ready for bed when he heard a hard knock on his door. Not expecting anyone at this time at night Stiles approached the door carefully. He could hear a loud voices outside his door and listened in for a moment.

“I'm at the door now Laura!” A strangely familiar voice yelled. “I don't think anyone’s home!”  
“Well knock again Derek!” Laura yelled back. “Maybe they didn't hear you! If you come back with that basket I swear I will castrate you!” Stiles had to hold in his groan because of course it's just his luck that Derek is his neighbour. There's three more hard knocks while Stiles is debating whether or not to open the door or not. On one hand he wanted to see Derek again, he wanted to see Derek again so bad, but he didn't know how Derek would react. Stiles had not only ran away after the kiss but he had ignored all of Derek’s attempt to contact him after. Stiles just leaned against the door in the dark listening to Derek on the other side.  
“Laura!” Derek called after a few minutes. “No. One. Is. HOME!”  
“Then leave the basket in front of the door!” Laura yelled.  
Stiles listened as Derek placed the basket he was holding down and left. He waiting for a few minutes just to make sure the coast was clear. Stiles then quickly opened the door and grabbed the basket retreating back into his apartment. The welcome basket was well made up containing baked goods and a nice bottle of wine. It was way too over the top for a gesture of welcome, normal people would just bake cookies but of course Derek Hale had to be perfect and give a whole basket. Deciding that that was enough excitement for one night Stiles headed to bed. 

The next morning Stiles woke up a little late. He didn't have to start his new job for a few more days but he was going to be late for his meeting with Scott at the coffee shop. Throwing on a whatever clean clothes Stiles could find he rushed out the door forgetting to check if there was anyone else in the hallway. Luckily he didn't run into Derek as Stiles made his way out of his apartment building and into town. Practically falling into the coffee shop Stiles made his way over to Scott who was waiting in the couches by the window, the same couches he and Derek had occupied last time but Stiles pushed that thought away. He was grateful to see Scott had already ordered their coffees and pastries when he sat down.

“Hey!” Stiles greeted. “I'm so sorry for being late! I woke up late this morning!”  
Scott just chuckled. “You were barely five minutes late man.” Scott said amusement still evident in his eyes. “That was a graceful entrance though.” Scott laughed.  
Stiles just grumbled and took a sip from his mug. “I was gifted with many things Scott.” Stiles said. “Good looks, amazing humour, and an outstanding personality. However I was not gifted with grace.”  
“Yeah. That was evident by the way you practically threw yourself into the shop.” Scott said.  
“It's early!” Stiles complained.  
“It's ten past noon.” Scott shot back. “It's the afternoon and you just woke up.”  
“Don't remind me.” Stiles muttered. “Now I’ll have to deal with the feeling of throwing half a day away.” The bell to the coffee shop dinged again and Stiles looked over to the door grateful for any distraction from his current wasted day feeling. He was met with the sight of Derek making his way over to the counter. “Shit!” Stiles said trying to make himself as small as possible because this of course was his life. This was the universe taunting him by letting him avoid Derek that morning, well technically afternoon, but now deciding that it would be amusing to push Stiles in Derek’s path right now.  
“What's wrong?” Scott asked staining his neck to catch a glimpse of whatever had made Stiles freak out. “What is it?”  
“Derek.” Stiles hissed which just earned him a confused glance from Scott. “Last time I was in Beacon Hills he and I got really close.” Stiles explained. “We started hanging out more.”  
“I know.” Scott said still slightly confused.  
“Well he kissed me.” Stiles decided it was best to get right to the point and come out with it. This probably wasn't the best idea since Scott practically shouted what and drew the attention of the who coffee shop right onto them.  
“And you didn't tell me!” Scott said voice still raised.  
“I'm telling you now.” Stiles hissed. “And can you please yell a little louder, I don't think the penguins in Antartica heard you.”  
“Why didn't you tell me?” Scott said lowering his voice.  
“Because I didn't want to deal with it.” Stiles said. Scott just raised an eyebrow at him. “I freaked out and ran. I ignored his calls and texts and I ran Scott, I just ran.” Stiles let his face fall into his hands. “I don't know why I did it either. I really liked him but at the time it just seemed like it could never work out and I was still with Malia and my life was a mess Scott. My life was a mess and his wasn’t. His life had just gotten back together and he didn't need all this in it.” Stiles said as he dramatically moved his hands up and down in front of himself.  
“God Stiles you are such an idiot.” Scott said.  
“I am not!” Stiles said slightly offended. Okay not offended at all because this was Scott and Scott was like a puppy, all loyal and helpful. “I will have you know that I am extremely smart.”  
“Smart enough to not tell your father that you're coming back to Beacon Hills?” A new voice interrupted their conversation. Stiles flailed as he looked up to see Derek standing there awkwardly shifting his weight slightly. “Hi.” He said.  
Stiles was left there speechless so Scott decided to reply for the both of them. “Hey Derek!” Scott said pleasantly. “How have you been man?”  
“I've been better.” Derek said not taking his eyes off of Stiles. “You know there's been ups and downs this past month.”  
Stiles swallowed. “Don't I know it.” Is all he could come up with and he counted it a miracle that he managed even that.  
“Well I’ll be going.” Scott said getting up. “You two look like you need to catch up.” Scott left not getting a farewell from either of them. They were too preoccupied staring each other down.  
“So.” Derek said finally sitting down. “What brings you back to Beacon Hills and how long are you staying?”  
Stiles licked his lips since his mouth had gone incredibly dry. “I got a job here.” He finally managed. Derek raised an eyebrow at him to continue. “I took your advice and applied to Davidson’s and they called about three weeks ago saying that I got the position and I decided to move back.”  
“That's good.” Derek said cryptically. “How did you get Malia to move back with you at such short notice?” Derek asked.  
“We broke up.” Stiles replied carefully watching Derek’s face for any indication of emotion, there was none. “It turns out she cheated on me and when I told her about the job offer she kicked me out.”  
“Stiles I'm sorry.” Derek said referring to Stiles’ failed relationship.  
“Don't be!” Stiles said a little too quickly. Stiles gathered up his courage because now was the part where he practically bared his soul to Derek and hoped that he'd take him back or forgive him. Stiles wasn't expecting either one of those things, not after what he did but I hoped that Derek would hear him out and worse comes to worse they could shoot each other a nod if they ever crossed paths around town. “I should be the one apologizing! What I did was crappy! No beyond crappy it was absolutely shitty! You kissed me and I ran and I don't know why I ran but I did. I ran back to the one thing that I knew and the one thing that didn't make me at all happy because you made me happy. That week with you practically saved me and I still ran. I can never take back that part but I can ask for your forgiveness for my absolutely stupid and idiotic actions and hope that we can at least be slightly pleasant towards each other, and god Derek I'm sorry okay? I'm so so so sorry that I will get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness right here in this coffee shop!” Stiles finished taking in a long breath as he watched Derek react to his words. Derek just stared at him in absolute shock for so long that Stiles gave up any hope of them ever talking again. “I should go.” Stiles said after a few more moments of silence. “I just want you to know that I am sorry for running and ignoring you, I really am.” Stiles was getting up to leave when he felt a hand clamp down on his wrist keeping him in his place.  
“You’d get down on your knees and beg for my forgiveness?” Derek asked looking up at him.  
Stiles sighed because that was of course the only thing Derek got out of his whole apology spiel. “I would.” Stiles said. Derek just stared at him and Stiles finally caught on. Kneeling down he took Derek’s hand in his. “Derek Hale.” Stiles said seriously. “Would you please forgive me for being such a complete and stupid ass? I am so sorry and I will do anything to make it up to you.”  
“Anything?” Derek asked a small smile working it's way onto his face.  
“Dude!” Stiles said slightly offended. “You are paying attention to all the wrong parts of my speech!”  
“I think I'm paying attention to just the right parts.” Derek said smirking. “You said you would do anything to make it up to me and I was just confirming that anything meant absolutely anything.”  
A blush crossed Stiles face as he realized what Derek meant by that. “Yes anything.” Stiles muttered.  
“What was that?” Derek taunted. “I didn't quite catch that.”  
“I said fucking anything.” Stiles said a little too loudly.  
“Well in that case you are forgiven.” Derek said smiling. “You can get up off the floor now.”  
Stiles huffed. “We haven't even had a date and you're already bossing me around.” Stiles grumbled. “This is going to be a great relationship.” Derek being the little shit that he is just gave Stiles a smug smile that kind of melted Stiles’ heart a little so he decided to let it go. “Thanks for the welcome basket by the way.” Stiles added enjoying the shock that passed over Derek’s face.  
“Wait you're my new neighbour?” He asked incredulous. “You're the one who didn't answer the door when I knocked? I checked the hallway five minutes after I left the basket and it was gone!”  
Stiles just shot Derek the same smug smile he had shot Stiles earlier and then pulled him into a kiss to shut him up.  
“There.” Stiles said when he pulled away. “Now we’re even.”

Stiles then interlaced his hand with Derek’s giving him a loving smile. Stiles felt like he was finally floating again. He was floating and he could see the light from the surface.


End file.
